disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil Dinosaur
Devil Dinosaur is an altered red Tyrannosaurus Rex from Marvel Comics. Devil Dinosaur was created by Jack Kirby. Background Powers and abilities Devil is slightly smarter than normal Tyrannosaurus. He has a powerful bite, immense strength, and strong legs. Equipment Devil is sometimes outfitted with powerful laser cannons. Appearances ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Devil Dinosaur appears in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., with his vocal effects provided by Steven Blum. In the episode "Smash Land", A-Bomb and Red Hulk (after being knocked off their jet) encounter Devil Dinosaur under Sauron's control ordering to attack. Alerted of She-Hulk and Skaar attacking the drill at the super-volcano, Sauron controls Devil Dinosaur into finishing the attack. Devil Dinosaur ends up swallowing A-Bomb as he then charges towards Hulk. The Hulk and Red Hulk then fight Devil Dinosaur to get A-Bomb out of him. After being freed from Sauron's mind-control, Devil Dinosaur regurgitated A-Bomb as Devil Dinosaur becomes friends with A-Bomb. Devil Dinosaur helps to fight Sauron's forces and destroy the drill. Devil Dinosaur is brought back with the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. as their 'pet'. In the episode "Red Rover", Devil Dinosaur's antics start to annoy Red Hulk, causing Red Hulk to find someplace to relocate Devil Dinosaur. After trying a petting zoo and a museum, Red Hulk drops off Devil Dinosaur in Latveria (mistaken for Transia). After Red Hulk is captured by Doctor Doom to siphon Red Hulk's gamma energy for Doctor Doom's larger armor, Devil Dinosaur actually rescues Red Hulk as they escape from Latveria. Red Hulk and Devil Dinosaur managed to make their way back to Vista Verde. When Doctor Doom caught up to Red Hulk and Devil Dinosaur, the rest of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. joined the battle. With Devil Dinosaur's help, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. are able to fend off Doctor Doom. Afterwards, Red Hulk and Devil Dinosaur have an understanding for each other, at least until Devil Dinosaur ended up burying Red Hulk in the ground again. In the episode "Homecoming", Devil Dinosaur is locked up in the weapons vault when the Abomination takes over Vista Verde. Devil Dinosaur is later taken by the Leader alongside the weapons present. In the episode "Spidey, I blew up the Dinosaur", Devil Dinosaur goes on a rampage in New York after Leader fed him a gamma bomb that made him bigger. Spider-Man and the Hulks managed to save him before Leader could blow him up. In the episode "Banner Day", A-Bomb mentions Devil Dinosaur's attack on New York, admitting that the Agents of S.M.A.S.H saved the day even though the threat technically was their fault. In the episode "Days of Future Smash: The Dino Era", a dinosaur-dominated timeline has El Diabio, an intelligent version of Devil Dinosaur who has the power of speech and wears special armor. Alongside Spider-Raptor, El Diablo is among those who fought King Sauron's tyranny. With help from the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., El Diablo and Spider-Raptor were able to free the primitive humans and overthrow King Sauron. El Diablo managed to befriend Moon-Boy. In the past, Hulk encountered a young version of Devil Dinosaur helping defeat Leader's plot that resulted in the dinosaur-dominated timeline. Before pursuing Leader to the next time period, Hulk herded Devil Dinosaur and the other dinosaurs present to the Savage Land to keep them from going extinct. Once all that was done, the dinosaur-dominated timeline shifted to the next timeline. Avengers Assemble Devil Dinosaur first appears in the episode "Hulk's Day Out" as a friend of Hulk. In "Westland", he is one of the dinosaurs that was placed in the Westland region of Battleworld. He encounters and attacks Vision, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, and Jane Foster, but returns as an ally in defending the town from Kree robots. Guardians of the Galaxy (TV series)'' Devil Dinosaur has a cameo appearance in Guardians of the Galaxy. In the episode "One in a Million You", he appears as one of the creatures in the Collector's zoo. Gallery red-dino-bio.jpg Devil-Dinosaur09.jpg Devil Dinosaur 11.png Devil Dinosaur 06.jpg Devil Dinosaur 07.png Devil-Dinosaur01.jpg Devil-Dinosaur02.jpg Devil-Dinosaur03.jpg Devil-Dinosaur04.jpg Devil-Dinosaur05.jpg Devil-Dinosaur08.jpg Devil-Dinosaur10.png Devil-Dinosaur12.jpg Devil-Dinosaur13.jpg Devil-Dinosaur.png Devil Dinosaur 1.png Forgotten skies Disc.png Dinosaur World Disk.png Devil-Dinosaur14.jpg Devil-Dinosaur 15.jpg El Diablo.jpg Image 0325780a.jpg Spidde.png Image dfda4f38.jpg Vampire devil dinosaur by jd1680a-d93zfak.jpg Vampire devil dinosaur 1 by jd1680a-d942flf.jpg LDD.jpg 035-DevilDinosaur06-EatsSpider-ManandA-Bomb.jpg References *Devil Dinosaur on Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H Wiki. *"Devil Dinosaur's Bio" - MarvelKids.com Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pets Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Silent characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Acquired characters